


Flower Crown

by cyanidori



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Other, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanidori/pseuds/cyanidori
Summary: Tubbo is alone in a flower field, his only company an oak tree belonging to someone he once knew.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	Flower Crown

Tubbo sat cross legged in a circle of flowers, his caramel hair dancing softly with the wind. The boy twirled a rose in between his digits, smiling softly at the vibrant red petals as they spun dizzying circles in front of his eyes. Roses were always Tommy's favorite flower.   
Calloused fingers picking up an unfinished flower crown, Tubbo carefully threaded the dethorned stem among the other flowers. He held the crown in the air triumphantly, a satisfied smile curving across his face.

Pushing off the ground and cradling the crown close to his heart, Tubbo made his way towards an oak tree in the middle of the flowered clearing. 

The tree stood at just above Tubbo's head, young but sturdy branches reaching out skywards and full of green leaves. On the lowest branch hung a wilted flower crown, almost identical to the one delicately clutched to Tubbo's chest. 

Tubbo removed the flower crown from the branch, muttering a soft 'sorry' as he accidentally tugged on a leaf. His chocolate eyes bobbed here and there as he slipped the colorful crown onto the branch. 

Tubbo stood back and happily admired his work, smiling wistfully as he took in the fresh new swatches of color against the green of the leaves. 

The boy sat down with a sigh after a moment, softly brushing his digits against the roots of the tree as he pulled his knees in close.

"Hey, Tommy. It's been quite a while since I last visited you, yeah? Must have been like what, 13 hours?" 

Tubbo said to nothing in particular. 

"I would stay here with you, but Wilbur gets worried if I stay here for too long. 'It's bad for me and I'm not gonna get better if I worsen the wound', blah blah bleh." 

Tubbo sighed softly as he closed his eyes and laid the back of his head against the trunk. "I..I know he means the best, but it hurts, y'know? Knowing I can't see you again...See you laugh again....Be your Big Law when you're being unlawful...." 

By now, Tubbo was crying. Hot tears streaked down his face, little sniffles being carried away by the whispering breeze. Tubbo roughly wiped away the tears on his uniform, metal buttons pressing coldly against his cheeks as he drew a shaky breath and forced a smile onto his face. 

"Tommy, I promise I'll see you again. I don't know...I don't know when exactly it'll be. It could be a day, a week, even a month from now but I promise....I'll see you again." 

Tubbo sniffed hard once more before standing up on wobbly legs, wiping his tears and ignoring the fresh batch welling up at his eyes as he turned towards the tree Tommy was buried under. Waving a final mock salute and managing a weak "Big Law, peace out." before taking a bow as he made his way back to L'Manburg before Wilbur got too worried.


End file.
